Weekend Madness
by Donatchan
Summary: Buat mahasiswa-anak kosan, akhir pekan adalah saatnya leha-leha tanpa harus memikirkan tugas/laporan/kerja praktek. Munya sih begitu, tetapi Nyonya Ooyodo yang dikenal crewet dan ribet akan mampir untuk makan malam dengan duo AkaYodo. Sementara, kamar mereka berantakan kayak kandang. Sudah begitu, niat ingin masak, tapi malah bikin repot satu gedung? waduh..


**Weekend Madness**

A Kantai Collection Fanfiction

AU/Humor receh/Slice of life (?)

PG-13/T for languange?

Musim panas, Minggu, 12.30 siang.

Akashi bangun tidur dengan sisa-sisa pening di kepala. Terhuyung-huyung ia menggapai pintu kamar lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengisi gelas dengan air kemudian sambil minum ia melirik jam dinding. _Wah, rekor baru_ , batinnya sarkastik.

Pada malam sebelumnya ia pergi makan _yakiniku_ dan minum-minum bersama beberapa teman dari kampus. Hal itu sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan setiap bulan sejak ia menjadi mahasiswa. Dua puluh enam hari berkutat dengan tugas-tugas, praktikum, dan dosen _killer_ , sudah selayaknya mereka mendapat satu malam untuk melepas penat dan mengisi perut mereka dengan "makanan bergizi".

 _Bergizi my ass_.

Ia bukan orang yang doyan minum, paling hanya satu atau dua gelas dalam sebulan. Namun agaknya semalam ia terlalu terbawa suasana dan minum lebih banyak. _Harus bisa lebih mengendalikan diri_ , ia menasihati dirinya sekali lagi. Setelah makan setangkup roti tawar (tanpa dipanggang, tanpa selai) Akashi menyikat gigi untuk menghilangkan aroma tak sedap dari mulutnya. Saat duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv, ia baru sadar kalau ia sendirian.

Selama hampir tiga tahun ia berbagi tempat tinggal dengan Ooyodo yang sudah dikenalnya sejak SMA. Kebetulan mereka diterima di kampus yang sama—Akashi di jurusan keperawatan sementara Ooyodo di kesekretariatan—dan menyewa satu unit apartemen di dekat kampus agar biaya sewanya lebih murah. Sudah lama tinggal dalam satu atap, Akashi hapal betul kebiasaan Ooyodo, pun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua jarang pergi keluar selain masuk kelas atau acara khusus.

Belanja?

Mungkin saja, tapi kemudian ia mendapati cangkir kopi di atas meja rendah yang nampaknya dicampakkan Ooyodo. Masih tersisa kira-kira sepertiganya, sudah dingin dan bubuk kopi mengendap di dasar cangkir. Akashi memperkirakan ia pergi sekitar dua atau tiga jam dengan terburu-buru (Ooyodo tipikal orang yang selalu menghabiskan kopi paginya). Ini aneh. Sebab, biasanya mereka berbelanja di mini market di lantai dasar karena sibuk kuliah, mereka hanya memasok makanan instan dan kalengan yang dengan mudah ditemukan sehingga tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memenuhi keranjang belanja. Jadi, tidak mungkin Ooyodo berbelanja selama itu.

 _Kemana dia_? Akashi bertanya-tanya.

Selang beberapa saat, ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan terburu-buru. Diikuti suara langkah kaki yang sama terburu-burunya, semakin lama semakin mendekat. Sampai sosok gadis berkacamata muncul dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan. Alisnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit, keringat bercucuran diwajahnya. Sekilas terlihat seperti ekspresi ingin buang hajat, tapi tentu saja tidak, gadis itu hanya sedang gusar. Dengan menenteng dua kantong belanjaan yang terlihat berat, ia menghampiri sofa yang berbunyi seperti kentut ketika ia menghempaskan bokongnya.

Biar sudah mendengar suara kocak itu berkali-kali, Akashi tetap tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Terutama ketika Ooyodo yang duduk—seolah ia memang sedang buang angin. Tampang seriusnya tidak cocok dengan situasi komikal yang mengundang tawa seperti itu.

"Dari mana?" Tanya Akashi dengan bibirnya yang tersungging, mati-matian menahan tawa.

"PANAS!" Raung Ooyodo sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kerah kausnya. Di luar, matahari memang bersinar terik. Air raksa dalam termometer dinding naik sampai ke angka 35. Tak heran Ooyodo mandi keringat hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Walau baling-baling kipas angin diatur sampai rotasi paling cepat, rasanya tetap bagai panas neraka yang merembes sampai ke dunia.

"Santai, non..." Cengiran Akashi melebar melihat tingkah laku teman sekamarnya yang diluar karakter aslinya.

Cuaca memang sedikit-banyak memengaruhi emosi seseorang. Apalagi untuk seorang Ooyodo yang sensitif terhadap suhu udara. Panas sedikit saja sudah bisa membuatnya marah-marah seperti sedang datang bulan. "HUH! Kau sih enak, diam dirumah tidak perlu panas-panasan, tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan di kereta sambil bawa belanjaan berat. Molor sampai siang." Lihat saja, ia mulai sewot dan mengomel.

"Whoa, whoa... kalem, memangnya ada apa sih?" Ujar Akashi tanpa memedulikan ucapan teman seatapnya barusan. Bisa dibilang ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Ooyodo yang keluar dari karakter aslinya ini. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya Akashi cuek saja dan tetap bersikap biasa, tanpa harus mencoba membujuknya untuk tidak _ngambek_. Toh, nantinya ia akan tenang sendiri.

Kepala Ooyodo sudah mulai mendingin sekarang. Meski hasrat untuk marah-marahnya sudah menguap, ia tetap merasa gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan tetapi gadis itu tidak yakin bagaimana cara yang tepat. Karena jujur saja, berita ini bisa dikatakan tidak menyenangkan.

Ooyodo membetulkan letak kacamatanta, kemudian menatap Akashi lurus-lurus. Yang ditatap hanya bisa kebingungan, tapi ia menyiapkan telinganya dengan baik untuk mendengar. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Ooyodo berkata, "Hari ini mami akan datang untuk makan malam."

Akashi tidak langsung merespon. Ia diam bergeming sambil menatap Ooyodo, diam-diam otaknya berusaha menerima dan memproses ucapan teman sekamarnya itu. Perlahan matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka—tertegun.

 **Besambung...**

 **An: Selamat pagi. Ini ff dibuat... dua tahun yang lalu. Sampai detik ini belum kelar. Tadinya mau dibuat oneshot, biar langsung tuntas. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama bertengger dalam folder** _ **work on progress**_ **dalam laptop saya. Sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena ga pernah nyentuh fic ini selama satu tahun terakhir. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk pecah cerita ini dan menjadikannya beberapa chapter pendek. Niatnya mau diupdate secara berkala, tetapi kita ngga pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan, yang jelas, saya akan unggah fic ini...**

 **Fic ini adalah tantangan dari Seikawa Akari-san, dulu waktu masih** _ **demen**_ **main game ini. AkaYodo adalah pairing favorit saya. Ga ada alasan khusus kenapa, saya suka aja pokoknya.**

 **Doakan saja saya bisa jaga komitmen untuk terus update cerita ini. Fic ini ga sempurna, karena itu harap beri komentar dan masukan. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir baca.**

 **PS: maafkan atas judul yang tidak menarik. Saya benar-benar payah dalam pemilihan judul... kemarin aja sampai kena revisi dua kali :'D (hidup mahasiswa).**


End file.
